


Who's Your Daddy?

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Amusement Parks, Children, F/M, Soulmates, doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Steven gets dragged to Funland for his goddaughter's birthday. He didn't expect for a strange girl to end up crying in his arms. Nor did he expect to run into the only woman he has ever loved.





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own That 70s Show  
> Almost posted on ff.net

He not really sure how he ended up at Funland with his friends. He hasn't stepped foot there since his break up with Jackie. But Betsy Kelso had begged them to go for her birthday and he could not say no to the puppy eyes her godmother had taught her. Those puppy eyes has always made him powerless. So here he was with his seven-year-old god-daughter Betsy in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. He could hear Brooke telling Kelso where to meet if he got lost. Fez and his girlfriend Candy were laughing and Donna and Eric were trying to calm their three-year-old twins.

"Uncle Hyde! Will you ride the teacups with me?"

He looked at her and sighed. He couldn't say no to her, not when she bats her eyes like that.

"Sure."

She smiled and began swinging his hand.

They got to the teacups and he ignored Eric's laugh as he climbed into the small ride. There are few people who can get him to do things such as get on a girly ride. His ex-girlfriend, his adopted mother, and Besty are among the few.  
_______________________________________________________________

He watches the kids as Donna and Michael get on a roller coaster and Fez wins some candy for the kids, which Brooke makes him share. He had just won a goldfish for Betsy when he noticed this little girl nearby looking around frantically. She was pretty with long dark hair and was wearing a blue sweater and black jeans.

"Mama?"

Even from where he was standing he could tell she was freaking out.

He watched as an older man knelt down and touched her shoulder and the girl looked terrified. She made eye contact with him and her eyes widened and then bolted in his direction.

"Daddy!" He barely and any time to react before she leaped into his arms trembling.

The older man was giving him a dirty look and his friends were all quiet, not sure how to react to the little girl in their friend's arms. The older man scowled at him.

"You need to teach your kid manners."

"She knows not to talk to strangers."

He scowled his arms tightens around the small girl who has buried her face into his neck. He didn't know this girl but he wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about her or let anyone hurt her.

The man mumbles something, about how girls need to learn respect and something about a lesson and Hyde stepped back holding the girl closer. He wants to punch him but not enough to scare her. Once the old man left Hyde placed her on the ground, or tried to. She held on tightly, refusing to let him go, he can feel her tears in his shirt.

"Sweetheart, I need to put you down."

He could feel her shake her head no and he looked up at his brother. Eric shrugged. Donna reached for her.

"Come here, sweetie."

The girl shielded away from her and she gripped his shirt tighter, pretty much trying to crawl into his jacket.

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her.

"What's your name sweetheart?

She took her head out from where she was hiding and he found himself looking at bright blue eyes.

"Katarina."

"I'm Steven Hyde."

She looked at him and reached for his sunglasses and looked into eyes that were blue, just like hers.

"No, you are my daddy."

Kelso nearly spits out his drink. Hyde isn't too sure what to do but he doesn't argue with her, the last thing he wants is for her to scream or cry so he changes the subject.

"Where's your mama?"

Katarina lower lip trembled and her eyes watered and he felt panic.

"We were walking and this dog saw mommy and picked her up and she let go of my hand to hit him and I got scared and hid."

He frowns thinking about the time he almost hit one of the dogs at Funland for trying to touch Jackie.

He manages to place her on the ground. He looks around for a police officer or someone better equipped to deal with this.

"Let's find a police person to help you."

Kat dove for his leg and held on tight.

"No. No. No."

She's crying and it reminds him of another crying girl he could never say no to. So he runs a hand through her hair and pats her head.

"Okay, how about we go look for your mama instead?"

Katarina peered up at him and nodded her head.

"Promise?"

She held out a pinky and Hyde held out his.

He could feel his friends wanting to laugh as he pinky promised the girl. Then she lets go of his leg and he kneels down and as she hugs him tightly, he closes his eyes. The last person who hugged him was Jackie and that was when she said goodbye. He had rejected all hugs including Kitty's since then.

She pulls away and he looks at her and he realizes she really tiny.

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm going to be six."

He was surprised, she looked like she was four.

"What's your mom like?"

"She's a doll!"

Steven's eyebrows went up at the familiar term of endearment.

"A doll?" He chokes out.

"She had long brown hair and really pretty eyes. One blue and one green like Zen our cat."

The description strikes a chord in him, and he can't help but think about a girl with multi-colored eyes who made him laugh.

Donna interrupts her thoughts. She kneels down and the girl clutches his hand.

"Do you remember what she was wearing?"

"Daddy's shirt and jeans."

Donna shrugged at the unhelpful information and Hyde sighed.

"What color is her shirt?"

"Brown"

He looked at his friends and they all looked elsewhere.

So he waves them off.

Fez and Candy wave goodbye heading to the carnival games.

Brooke gave him an apologetic glance and Kelso takes off distracted by something, Betsy giggling next to him.

The twins began pulling on their parents and he tells Eric to go ahead. He watches them leave and then looks at Kat.  
______________________________________________________

"Tell me about your mom?"

He's not sure what to do. No one was screaming at him about his potential kidnapping of a little girl. No one was giving him weird looks. They simply saw a girl and her father.

That thought tugged on his heartstrings. Being around Betsy and around his brother and his kids made him realize that having a kid or a wife isn't a bad idea. Unfortunately, the only woman he would ever consider doing any of those things with hates his guts and had disappeared off the face of the planet, about six years ago.

He looked at the girl. She reminded him a lot of Jackie, same hair, same pout and puppy eyes, same way of wrapping him around her finger.

She looks up at him and giggles.

"Mama really pretty, a lot of people say so and guys like to ask her out but Mama says no because she loves me and Daddy too much, but mama says I'm prettier. She likes to dance and sing but she's not very good at singing. It scares the cat sometimes, one time the neighbors heard her and they thought the cat was dying."

She giggles and Hyde couldn't help but laugh.

Her eyes widen when she sees a stuffed unicorn at one of the carnival stands and he follows her eyes and points to it.

"Do you want it?"

She nods but then stops and shakes her head no.

He places her on the ground and grins, handing the teenager some cash and she hands him some balls.

He takes aim and knocks out enough battles to get the unicorn.

He knelt down and held it out to her.

"Here you go, Princess."

The endearment slid out of his lips but Kat kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, daddy!" He still can't figure out if she genuinely thinks he's her dad or if she's pretending so he won't get charged with kidnapping.

She hugs him and the unicorn hits him the face and he knows that he has a huge smile on his face.  
____________________________________________________________

He spotted a police officer and he looked at Kat, who was humming with the unicorn in her arms. The girl would kill him but he wasn't sure how to find the girl's mother. He needed professional help.

He made his way towards the officer but Kat saw where they were heading and she kicked him in the stomach, he gasped and she slid out of his arms and took off in the other direction.

"Shit, Kat!"

He chases after her, running past people and shoving them out of his way.

He wonders why he cares so much about this little girl who is a stranger to him.

He catches up to her and picks her up.

She's crying.

"You promised, you promised you promised."

He sighs and finds an empty park bench and sets her down and kneels in front of her. He gently wipes her tears away.

"Hey don't cry, princess. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She flings herself into his arm and he thinks about a petite brunette who used to do the same thing to him.

Then he thinks about all the times he never hugged her back and his arms tightened around the child.

"I'm sorry princess I just don't know who your mommy is. I don't know if I can find her."

Kat cocked her head curiosity in her eyes.

"You know my mommy, you're my daddy."

Hyde smiled at her insistence and her stubbornness but shakes his head.

"Sweetie, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are! Look!"

He trails off as she reaches for something under her shirt. It was a locket and she was trying to open it.

He reached for it and flicked it open and he gasped, on one side was Kat, smiling and laughing, and on the other side was a picture of him and Jackie from his junior prom.

"Mommy and Daddy."

He thought back at how she had called her mom a doll earlier and hie eyes closed.

When he opened them, he looked at Kat, really looked at her and she smiled.

That was Jackie's smile and her eyes were the same shade of blue as his. He placed his sunglasses over her face and laughed, she was his alright. He took them off and placed them in his pocket and then wrapped his arms around her.

He was hugging his daughter.

"Oh baby girl, you are so beautiful."

"You are pretty too, daddy."

Hearing her call him daddy hit him in the heart.

He was a father. Had been a father for years. He wants to yell at Jackie for keeping him in the dark but then looked at the locket and realized that his daughter knew who he was, always had.

He wants to freak out but first, he had to find a small pretty brunette in a crowd of adults and teenagers and children.

He picks her up.

"Let's find Mommy."  
_____________________________________________________________

They wandered around Funland stopping to go on a few rides.

He figured Jackie could deal with it, he dealt with missing years of his kid's life, she could deal with a few hours.

It's a petty thing to do. He tried to ignore the guilt he felt.

He ended up winning a crown after Katarina spotted it and said that it would look good on her mother. He figured he could use it as a bribe or an apology.

After a while, she began to yawn and he was having trouble keeping her awake. He decided to head to where he and his friend agreed to meet. Hopefully, they had an idea about what he could do with his daughter and how to avoid her mother kicking his shins when they saw each other.

There he saw Kelso laughing and Fez seemed happy and Donna was upset.

"Hey, I have some news!"

They all turned to him. Kelso took a step and Eric stood next to him, with Fez on his other side. Brooke shifted slightly. They were acting suspiciously.

"You still haven't found her mother?" Donna seemed annoyed and Steven wondered what Eric did.

Brooke was looking past Michael at someone sitting down.

"Oh."

It hit her and she looked at Steven quickly.

"Michael, Eric, Fez, honey. You should all move."

Kelso shook his head no and Steven felt anger in his veins.

"Kelso move."

The boy didn't move but he looked nervous.

"Michael it's fine."

The tall boy sighed and stepped to the side and Eric and Fez moved out of the way.

Hyde froze as he found himself looking at Jackie. Her hair was longer and she was wearing dark jeans, boots and his shirt, on that she must have had the sleeves cut off and she had tied it up show off a tine stomach. Her eyes were red.

Seeing her cry made him want to wrap his arms around her, the way he always wanted to when they were younger, when she always used to go to him for comfort.

"Steven."

"Jackie."

Then her eyes flicked to the sleeping girl and he watched relief appear on her face.

"Oh my god. Kat."

She stepped forward and Steven knelt down and placed Kat on his knee.

"Hey princess, can you wake up for me?"

Jackie was close to tears and everyone else stood quietly.

Kat yawned and opened her eyes.

"Yes, daddy?"

Jackie's breath hitched and she felt her legs give out under her.

She had lost her daughter, run into her former friends, ran into the love of her life, and her daughter just announced that he was her daddy. This was all too much.

"Jackie!"

Hyde's eyes were wide and Kat stood up.

"Mommy!"

The little girl threw her arms around Jackie and Jackie buried her head into her daughter's hair. She would deal with one problem at a time.

"Oh, baby I was so scared. I thought I lost you forever."

"I was with daddy."

Jackie looked up at him, tear tracks on her cheeks, lips trembling.

"Steven."

She wasn't sure what to say.

Hi, I still love you. You look good. I miss you. You have a daughter. I haven't slept with anyone since you married another woman. None of those were appropriate.

He saw the shock on her face and he found himself walking on his knees towards them and once he was close enough, he pulls them in close.

"I got you doll, I got you."

Jackie can't help bury her head into his shoulder letting her tears spill on her cheek and onto his shirt while Kat stood in between them, her arm around her mother's neck, the other holding her father's shirt tightly. Steven buried his nose into Jackie's hair, taking in the smell of coconuts, he can feel her tears and he runs one hand through her hair while the other is on her back.

Eventually, Jackie stops crying and she pushes him away but she freezes when she realizes that he is too close to her, Katherine's grip keeping them close together.

"Steven."

Hyde couldn't help himself, he gently presses his lips to hers. Her hand reaches to up his jaw, keeping his close, the way she did on their first date. He pulls away and rubs his finger across her cheekbone, wiping her tears away. Their daughter is still in between them, eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. No amount of zen could hide her joy at seeing her parents kiss.

The two of them simply look at each other and something passes between them.

Jackie knows they need to talk and Steven knows it too.

Steven stands up and holds out a hand to Jackie, pulling her up. He bends down and scoops Kat up. He wraps an arm around Jackie's waist and she looks up at him, eyes wide and he presses a kiss to her forehead. Then he looks at their friends who all look at him like he's crazy. He guesses that he is crazy, he just found out he had a daughter and instead of getting mad at his ex, he kisses her.

"Anyone hungry?"

Betsey cheers and Brooke nods in agreement.

"There's a diner about fifteen minutes from my place?"

Jackie offers quietly. She's not sure what to do. She didn't expect to run into her ex-boyfriend at Funland nor did she expect to ever have to tell him about his daughter. She also didn't expect for him to kiss her.

The last time she saw him, he hated her, she disgusted him. He had a wife.

She looked at his hand, no ring. Then again he was never one for public displays of love, he loved making out with her in public but he would never do something sweet in public.

She could feel his arm around her waist, his hand on her tattoo. He looked so strong and handsome carrying their daughter and she felt her heart speed up.

Bad heart. She raised a hand to it and rubbed it.

He looked at her and he could see her thinking, her insecurities were plain on her face and he felt bad, knowing he messed her up.

Brook stepped up, once she saw no one was saying anything.

"Jackie, how did you get here?"

"We took the bus." She looks down at the ground, embarrassed.

She says it quietly and Donna snorts and Fez elbows her.

Fez missed his princess and the last thing he wants is for her to disappear from his life again. None of them want that.

Eric gives his wife a look, if she chases away Jackie, his parents would never forgive her. They adored the small loud girl.

"Alright well, Candy can come with us, Fez, you can go with Eric and Donna, and Jackie you can get a ride with Hyde, he has an extra car seat."

Jackie nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear.

She rattles off the address and then jerks her head towards the exit.

"Should we go, Steven?"

He can't help but smile, and the familiar words slip out.

"Yes, dear."

She feels her heart skip a beat and she wants to kiss him and feel his hands on her skin. She takes a deep breath, trying to control her hormones, but who can blame her? The last person she slept with currently has his arm around her waist.

He sticks close to her side, having let go of her as they realized they couldn't walk that way, and he wants to reach for her hand but doesn't want to scare her away. He is surprised when she reaches for his hand as they pass a police officer. He can hear the others following them, whispering.

When they get to his car, he opens the door for her and he straps Kat into the car seat, that Eric got him in case he needed to take one of the kids somewhere.  
______________________________________________

The restaurant was full of problems.

The seating arrangement was the first problem.

Hyde could that Donna was ready to grill Jackie but to his relief, Betsy and Kat made a beeline for a large booth and Betsy slid in first, followed by Kat, and he moved slid in next to Jackie. Eric and the twins slid in next and then Donna. On Betsy's other side as her mother and father, followed by Fez. They had dropped Candy off at her apartment, she could tell the friends needed to figure things out.

Jackie feels like the entire right side of her body is burning. Steven is next to her and he has an arm resting on the back of the booth, his fingers tugging on one of her curls absentmindedly. Kat and Betsy are talking to each other and to her.

"So Jackie." It was Donna and Jackie gritted her teeth, she had done a lot of thinking over the years and she was surprised to realize that it was easier for her to forgive Steven than it was for her to forgive Donna.

Donna had been horrible friends to her all the years they were together, sure she was no angel but she had tried to be there for Donna whenever she needed a friend, Donna on the other hand complained about her problems, left to California with her ex, insulted her new relationship instead of being supportive because she was happy, she had covered for her cheating ex and acted high and mighty about the affair, befriend a stripper, and made her feel insecure.

Steven while broke her heart, he had taught her zen and let her cry on him, he took her to prom, all this was before they were even friends. He had protected her, punching Chip and keeping creeps away. He made her feel insecure and worthless but he had been there of her when no one else was. He loved her, even if he never said it, even if he hated her know, he loved her once.

"Hey, sugars. What can I get y'all?"

Jackie smiled at the busty blonde, who was looking at the notebook, pen posed.

"The usual for us, Liz."

Liz laughed when she saw Jackie. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned against the table, eyeing her up and down.

"Well, I'll be, darling. It's been a while, we missed you here. Is this the little one, all grown up? What a pretty unicorn, princess Katarina. I swear you are getting prettier every day like your momma."

"Daddy won it for me!" She held up the unicorn high and Jackie looked at him with a soft smile. She wished he wasn't wearing his shades so she could see what he was thinking.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Jackie before she eyed Hyde and he felt himself sit up straighter, wanting to impress her, and Jackie blushed.

"Did he now?"

Kat pressed a kiss to Hyde's face and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir, Ms. Hyd-Hart, talks about you a lot."

Hyde grinned when he noticed the slip-up and Jackie blushed even redder.

Liz's eyes then landed on Betsy.

"I see we have another princess, it is your birthday sweet pea?"

Besty nodded and Liz smiled wrote something down.

Liz turned to the others and took their orders and danced back to the kitchen. She then went to the next table.

Donna opened her mouth but Brooke beat her to the punch.

"How do you know Liz?"

"I used to work here. I needed money so I worked here until I went into labor. Then I moved to a better neighborhood and got a better job. I haven't been here in a while, been busy working. "

"What do you too?"

Jackie laughed.

"Nothing exciting, I work in a publishing company, I do paperwork mostly, sometimes I edit. Next question?

"Why Katarina? Why not Katherine? Or Michelle or Erica?"

She laughs shaking her head amused at the goofy boy's question.

"Named after Kitty and Red. Her full name is Katarina Scarlett. Everyone calls her Kat."

"My parents will be thrilled, they will be so excited to find out about another grandchild." Eric chimes in and Jackie look at the table, her fingers tapping.

Hyde reaches for her hand and she looks at him, guilt in her eyes.

"They know about kat."

"They do?"

That was a surprise to everyone. Eric looks stunned and Donna looks furious. Hyde isn't sure what he is feeling and Brooke reaches for her friend's other hand.

"Jackie?"

She was quiet and then took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his, wishing he would just take his sunglasses off.

"Laurie was with me at the hospital."

"My sister? I thought you hated her"

"I ran into her one day, here at the restaurant and we were talking, catching up and my water broke and she rushed me to the hospital. She called Kitty and Red, even though I told her not to. They rushed over. I begged them not to say anything. I send pictures to Laurie and she keeps your parents updated."

She says the last part to Hyde.

"She did mention that she has a god-daughter."

The realization hits him and he remembers Laurie showing baby pictures. He remembers her shoving them under his nose, looking at him. He exhales sharply. She had been trying to tell him, make him ask questions, without actually saying the words.

Brooke changed the conversation asking Kat questions, who answered them with honesty. She showed off her pretty locket and she addressed everyone as aunt or uncle.

Clearly, Jackie had told her daughter all about them.

A police officer entered the restaurant and Jackie stiffened, Kat climbed into his lap and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Princess?"

He's confused and concerned and he watched Jackie fiddle with her napkin and lower her head, letting her hair form a curtain and she moves closer to him but he hears the sound of footsteps and Jackie looks up and he notices her eyes are cold.

"Jackie"

"It's Ms.Hart."

He smiled and Hyde didn't like the way he looked Jackie up and down. He reached for her hand under the table and squeezes it. He moves his leg closer and he can feel her leg shaking.

"I haven't seen you at the station in a while. I see you and your daughter have been behaving yourself? Not causing trouble"

"My daughter did nothing wrong." She tilts her chin up, confidence in her veins, as Steven squeezes her hand.

"She broke my son's nose,"

"He called her bastard child. He's lucky that she didn't do worse."

"Well he wasn't wrong, she doesn't have a father and she has a whore for a mother,"

Everyone gasped and Hyde let go of her hand to form a fist but she reaches for his fist, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Steven don't."

But then there is a loud crash and all eyes are on Liz who was marching over.

"You need to leave, you aren't welcome here."

"Is that any way speak to your husband?"

"Ex-husband once you sign the damm papers, now leave before I call your mother and tell her how you got some high school girl knocked up while I was in the goddam hospital."

"She's twenty!"

"She's a child, your perverted old man. Bad enough that you cheat on me and got another woman pregnant but then you sleep with a child?"

"Not my fault, you weren't woman enough to keep a man."

A loud slap was heard and Liz's eyes were burning.

"Get out Robert."

The police officer turned on his heels, giving them a glare.

Liz comes back with their orders and shakes and she handed them out. Jackie lets go of his hand to help Kat eat and he watches them.

Betsy, who is observant and intelligent like her mother, takes it upon herself to start and keep a conversation going. However, Hyde notices the way Donna purses her lips. It doesn't take a genius to realize that Donna was getting upset and annoyed.

So finally she interrupted Besty and turn to Jackie asking her, in the fake patronizing tone she used whenever she wants to make Jackie feel bad for being a cheerleader.

"So Jackie why did you take off? And why does your daughter call Hyde daddy? Did you ruin his marriage? Don't tell you can't remember who her father is and simply chose the heir to a record company?"  
Her words are cruel but she's not going to fall for the younger's girl innocent act.

Jackie gasps and Hyde has to remind himself that he doesn't hit girls. Eric is stunned and angry and disappointed in his wife.

He reaches for her thigh and he squeezes it, her hand slips down to cover it and she sighs.

She sounds tired and annoyed and bored.

"This is not the time or place and I don't have anything to say to you, Donna. This is a conversation between me and Steven. Steven, please let me know when you are free to talk."

"I'm free tonight."

Jackie nodded, her lips tight, but her leg is still and he turns his hand around to squeeze her hand and Kat places her hand over theirs. Their eyes meet over their daughter's head and it feels normal.

"Perfect."

"Finish your shake, baby girl."

Kat nodded and then and moves to sit in her father's lap, and he runs a hand through her hair and she sighs, yawning a bit.

"Someone's sleepy."

Jackie says it softly and Kat shakes her head.

"No, I'm not Momma."

They finish dinner and then Hyde waves goodbye to everyone as he heads to Jackie's apartment, Donn pulls him aside an ask him.

"How do you know she's your kid. You shouldn't trust her."

He gives her a sad look.

Kat is his. He knows it. And even if she's not biologically his, she's the daughter of the woman he loves, and that's good enough for him.  
_________________________________________________________________

Jackie's apartment was small, a kitchen a bathroom, a living room, and one bedroom. It's not what he expected and he thinks about how she said she moved to a better neighborhood. If this was better he doesn't want to think where she was living before.

"Cozy."

"Most of my money goes towards Kat's college fund."

He carries the small girl to bed and he watches put her to bed. She presses a kiss to her forehead and he places a hand on Jackie's shoulder, squeezing it before he leans down to place a kiss his daughter's forehead. It all feels oddly domestic, like something they do every night, together.

"Sleep tight, princess."

Jackie without thinking turns her head to place a kiss on his hand, which is still on her shoulders. He says nothing but holds out a hand to her.

"Shall we?"

They headed to the front room where a small sofa and tv were.

Jackie sits on the sofa trembling, and he shrugs off his jacket and leans over to place it on her shoulders. She tugs it closer breathing in his scent. He then takes a deep breath and removes his sunglasses.

Jackie gasps, knowing he was letting her in.

Thanks, Steven."

She curls her legs under her and they simply looked at each other. She looks small, under his jacket and he flashes back to their date on her daddy's Lincoln.

"So Mrs. Hart?"

"My father has connections everywhere. I was also scared you would look for me. I figured it was either Ms. Hart or Mrs. Hyde. Mrs. Hyde hurt too much."

He nods, not sure what to say. He has so many things to ask but not sure where to start. He's afraid to lose her again.

"Katarina Scarlett Burkhart-Hyde."

Hyde looked at her.

"That's her full name, on the birth certificate. I wanted to tell you but Laurie told me you were dating Jessica and I didn't want to mess that up."

"Jessica and I called it quits ages ago."

"I was so scared, I thought you would hate me, for keeping you away."

"Jackie, I'm not too happy that you didn't give me a chance to be there for my daughter, but I'm not going to yell. I wanted to but after spending the day with her, I realized that you were doing what was best for her. I hurt you badly, I was cruel and vindictive and you didn't want our child to get in the middle of it all. You raised an amazing girl, all on your own. I'm so proud of you Jackie and I'm so sorry you had to do it on your own.

He reached for her hand. All the anger he felt was gone. All he can feel is the love he has for her and the urge to kiss her, to mark her as his, to have her mark him as hers. He moves closer to her.

"I love you Steven, I love you much and you hate me."

"No, doll, I never hated you, I hated myself, you were everything I was supposed to hate but her I was fascinated by you. You were everything I wanted but didn't deserve."

She laughs, a tear sliding down her cheek. She scoots closer to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Steven you are worthy of love, you deserve it, you deserve more than anyone else in the world."

"I don't deserve you."

He whispers it, guilt and regret in his voice.

"But I want you anyway."

She was taking a chance on getting hurt, but all those years alone made her realize that she would always fight for him. He was the one for her.

She was almost on his lap and he leans in and kisses her gently. She kisses him back gently and then she parts her lips and his tongue slips in and its like they are teenagers again. She moans and she swings a leg over him, keeping the kiss going. She runs her hands through his curls and his hands drift down her back and cup her ass, bringing her into contact with him. She grinds against him and all he wants to do is buy himself between her thighs. So he pulls away. He knows if they don't stop, they will end up on this safe screwing each other. That's not what they need. Sex would only make this all complicated.

She moves back to her spot on the sofa and he reaches for her hand not wanting her so far away. They sit in silence, trying to figure out what to say.

Suddenly he smirks, knowing exactly what to say.

"Hmm,"

"What?"

"Did you feel something doll? I mean the kiss was hot..."

She laughs, remembering their kiss on her daddy's car.

"Maybe a little something?"

"A little something? That's a shame doll, cause I felt everything." He drags out the last word and she blushes. He looks at her fondly and her breath catches in her throat. He's so beautiful.

Jackie laughs and she raises her hand to cup his face and kisses him again. He wants to haul her over his lap but he pulls away.

"So what now?"

She gives him a look.

"Well I would say we should do it, but we given the circumstances..."

"Yes dear."

There's a pause and he sighs.

"Look, Jackie, I don't know what happens now, but I do know that I still love you and regardless of what happens with us, I want to be there for my daughter."

"I love you too but Sam, Chicago, Michael..."

"We will figure it out. Okay, doll."

"Okay, Pudding pop."

She scoots closer to him and he gently picks up his arm and places it on her shoulders.

She rests her head in the crook of his neck and he runs a hand through her hair.

"Tell me about Kat?"

He knew the conversation about Chicago and Sam would have to be another day but for now, he wanted to hear about his daughter.

So Jackie sits and tells him everything about his daughter. She pulls out photo albums and they sit together, flipping through pictures. Occasionally he will press a kiss to her lips or she will kiss his neck.

Eventually, they grew tired so he carries her to bed, he had planned to sleep on the couch until Jackie turned to him and asked him softly.

"Stay?"

He nods and crawls into bed kicking off his jeans and shoes and she curls up into him, her back pressed to his front, he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her neck.

"I love you, doll."

But she was fast asleep, feeling safe in his arms. He pulls her close and sighs, he rests his hand over her breast feeling her heart thumping into his palm. He smiled and fell asleep.

Hyde woke up to find Jackie facing him and their daughter curled up at their feet. He smiled, he knew he wanted this. He wanted to wake up seeing her and their daughter every morning.  
________________________________________________________________

Hyde could hear the sound of whispering and thumping feet. He groaned and buried his nose into his wife's strawberry scented hair.

She giggled as he traced patterns on her bare stomach.

"Think we can pretend to be sleeping."

"Its Christmas, we will have a mutiny."

Steven laughs and moved on top of his wife, kissing her deeply. She gave a small moan and her hands pulled on his curls and his hands wandered downward.

"So.."

"Presents, presents,"

The door flew open and then they heard a scream.

"Kelso!"

"Michael!"

The door slammed closed and Hyde couldn't help but laugh and he buried his head into his wife's shoulder.

"He's still king."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, about to pull him in for another kiss. He flipped her over and she laughed as he cupped her ass.

There was a knock and then they heard Laurie's voice.

"Hey we have about twelve kids downstairs ready to storm the room and they don't need to see you two going at it. No one has money to pay for therapy"

They broke away and Jackie groaned.

She slipped on his shirt and he watched she grabbed some pajama pants from the drawer, admiring her round and perky ass as she bent down. She gave him a smirk when she caught him and she crossed over to kiss him before she pulled away innocent.

"Everyone is waiting."

"Yes, dear."

he pulled on his wife beater and then grabbed a sweater because he knew that Kelso and Fez would make some comment and Red would lecture them about not wearing clothes around guests, but before they left the room he spun her into the door and kissed her, hard. When he pulled away her eyes were glazed and he smirked. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, sucking on it before he moved up to whisper.

"Merry Christmas, doll."

"Merry Christmas, pudding pop."  
_________________________________________________________________________________

They head downstairs to find everyone gathered, waiting for them.

Eric was bouncing his two-year-old son, Reggie on his lap and his eleven-year-old twins, Luke and Leia sat on the floor talking in their own language, Donna was cradling a cup of coffee, scowling at them. Fez and his son were eyeing the leftover cookies from Santa and Brooke was scolding her husband, who was bouncing eagerly. Katarina and Betsy were whispering as their friend, Aaron Miller sat next to them. In Aaron's lap, their three-year-old daughter was sitting, their son was sitting next to them, tugging on Amy Kelso's hair. Hyde glared at the back of the kid's head and Jackie hit him gently. Red was sitting with Kitty and they were smiling at the chaos around them. Casey Kelso had his and Laurie's four-year-old daughter on his lap while his ten-year-old son sat next to him, half asleep.

Michael whistled when he saw them and Fez grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"They were doing it!"

Jackie blushed and Hyde made a fist while Kat blushed, burying her face into her hands. Betsy leaned in to whisper into Aaron's ears.

"Those are your future in-laws."

He snorted and Hyde switched his glare from Michale Kelso the teenage boy sitting next to his daughter.

"Be nice."

Jackie gently steered him to his armchair opposite from everyone else.

Hyde settled on the armchair and he pulled his wife onto his lap. Jackie wrapped an arm around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and his hand stroked her thigh. He had a small smile on his face and it made Eric smile. Some things would never change.

"So presents?"

All the kids and Fez and Michael cheered.

Laurie who was sitting in front of the tree picked up the first present.

"Nerd, it's for you."

She tossed to him and Aaron reached out to catch it before it hit Eric in the face.

"Orphan, this is yours."

Laurie handed out the rest of the gifts.

"Ex-husband this one is yours."

"Orphan's wife, this one is yours."

Her insults are now known to be terms of endearment and simply a Laurie thing to do. Motherhood has done her some good.

Jackie took a couple of pictures, her favorite was the one when Kat threw her arms around Aaron for the present he gave her. She thought about how he asked her what he could get Kat for five dollars. He reminded her of Steven.

Hyde looked at Aaron. He didn't like the kid, or at least he acted like he didn't, but seeing the kid's eyes widen and glisten with tears when he opened the gifts they got him, was everything. He was proudly wearing the sweater that Kitty had knitted him, with Aaron proudly on his chest. He put the sweater on quickly unlike him, who had to have Red order him to put it on.

He frowned thinking about the horrible parents Aaron had, and his tired sister who worked two jobs just to make ends meet, he remembered the first time his daughter had brought the boy home, he had a black eye and a broken arm. The black eye was from trying to take on some bullies who were bothering Kat, the arm was his father.

The truth was he liked Aaron, Aaron reminded him of himself a lot and Kat was just like her mother so when he saw them he knew he was looking at his son in law.

He fingers the box in his hand and Jackie looks at him curiously, eyes on the box.

"Miller."

The boy' head snaps up and everyone looks at him.

"Catch."

He tosses him a box and he caught it.

Aaron opens it up and he grew quiet.

"It's a key to the basement door, so you can stop sneaking in through Kat's window. There's a room down there, I set it up for when you need a place to crash."

The sixteen-year-old boy fingered the key and he hunched his shoulders, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Kat was at his side in a second hugging him and then Betsy was on the other side and their youngest daughter, Zennie snuggled into his chest. Their son clapped, he adored the older boy.

When they pull away, everyone ignores the fact that his eyes are shiny.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kid. I rather know you are safe in bed in my basement than know you are in bed with my daughter."

Both of them blushed and he grinned, he knew it was innocent but give it a few years.

Jackie looks at him and he smiles at her, her gaze is tender.

"What?"

"You really are my knight in armor."

"Not your prince?"

She shook her head.

"Princes need their knights to fight the dragon so they can get the girl and the credit, I rather have the knight who did the work."

She hands him a box.

"One more gift."

In it is a paper that said here we go again. He flips it over and gasps.

"Doll."

She's standing in front of him, eyes shining.

"Merry Christmas daddy."

He drops to his knees and presses two kisses to her stomach before he stands and kisses her hard and passionately. His hands went to her ass and she wraps her legs around his waist and he backs her up against the wall, her hands pulling at his hair and then to everyone horror her hands drifted to his ass.

He pulls away when Donna finds a spray bottle and uses it on them, making them break apart. Jackie's bright red and he is suddenly aware that his pajama pants leave little to the imagination, so he sits on his chair and she sits on his lap. Kat, meanwhile, is burying her head into Aaron's shoulders while Kitty looks on with silent shock and disapproval. Brooke reaches for her kids covering their eyes.

Laurie was laughing and Eric was scolding his wife and Red was laughing but the couple focused on each other in the midst of the chaos.

"I love you, Jackie Hyde."

"I love you, Steven Hyde."

He kisses her again and the picture falls to the floor.

Kat grabs the sonogram picture and stared at the two small things that were going to be her siblings. She smiles and settles next to Aaron leaning her head against his shoulder.

They had come a long way from that day in Funland.


End file.
